Pertukaran
by konohafled
Summary: Senjata terhebat atau anakku? Mana yang harus kupilih? Desa atau darah dagingku?


Semoga menjadi serial **Para Pembunuh Kage: The crime never ends**

.

Dibuat untuk menjawab tantangan **Missing Scene** dari Himura Kyou.

Fandom: Naruto

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Suspense/Crime

Characters: Yakushi Kabuto, Yondaime Kazekage dan Orochimaru.

Timeline: Dua bulan – 3 minggu sebelum ujian Chuunin di Konoha.

Setting: Sunagakure

* * *

**PERTUKARAN**

**.**

**Author: Konohafled**

**.**

Ini terlalu mudah. Desa Suna yang terkenal memiliki ninja-ninja hebat dan metode penggemblengan nomor satu seharusnya tidak semudah ini ditembus. Ada enam lapis pertahanan, tapi aku hanya butuh waktu tidak lebih dari dua hari untuk mempelajarinya. Dan dua jam untuk menembusnya.

Pasti ada yang salah. Mungkin ini jebakan. Aku harus memeriksa ulang.

Aku kembali meloncat ringan keluar dari bangunan kantor Kazekage. Tidak terasa ada kegiatan berarti. Memang aku sudah menyebar racun pembius dua jam lalu. Tapi seharusnya ada ninja yang bisa menangkalnya, minimal menghilangkan pengaruh biusnya sekarang.

Ternyata pertahanan Suna benar-benar lemah.

Padahal hanya 10 ninja terbaik yang pergi dari desa ini. Pergi untuk menjalankan misi dan tak akan kembali. Ya, aku sendiri yang memastikan mereka tak akan kembali. Memang capek harus bolak-balik keluar-masuk Suna, dan sesekali harus ke Konoha juga. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku sendiri yang harus turun tangan. Aku harus mengawasi kerja mata-mata kami. Aku tidak yakin pada kemampuan mereka. Mereka memang kuat dan cukup pintar bertarung. Tapi kalau urusan menyusup, mencari data, apalagi menyamar, mereka tak lebih pintar daripada genin ingusan. Sudah berkali-kali aku mengusulkan pada Tuan Orochimaru agar aku melatih mereka secara langsung. Dan sudah berkali-kali dia menolaknya.

"Ada tugas lain yang lebih penting untukmu, Kabuto-kun."

Selalu ada tugas yang lebih penting. Kenyataannya, semua tugas jadi lebih penting kalau dia sudah bilang begitu. Perhitungannya tidak jarang meleset. Seperti sekarang. Dan dia pasti tak akan mau mengakuinya. Dasar keras kepala.

Kurasakan ada gerakan di dalam kantor Kazekage. Akhirnya ada juga ninja yang bukan kelas teri di desa ini. Aku segera kembali ke sana.

"Selamat malam, Saudara Penyusup," sambut suara berat ketika aku melongokkan kepala ke dalam. Hanya ada satu orang. Tidak ada yang perlu dikuatirkan. Dia datang sendiri seperti yang aku perhitungkan.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Kazekage," jawabku dengan suara rendah.

Dalam keremangan ini aku hanya bisa melihat siluetnya berjalan mendekatiku. Jubah kebesarannya menyapu lantai, menimbulkan suara gesekan lirih yang bersaing dengan suara angin malam Suna.

"Jika aku temukan satu saja temanmu di sini sekarang, kau akan kubunuh dalam setengah detik," ancamnya. Dia terlalu percaya diri rupanya. Yang sanggup membunuhku dalam setengah detik itu anak bungsumu, Tuan.

"Hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk Anda, Tuan Kazekage."

Cahaya bulan menerpa wajahnya ketika dia berhenti empat langkah di depanku. Dia masih cukup muda, mungkin seumur Yondaime Hokage sekarang kalau dia masih hidup. Hokage yang paling dibenci Tuan Orochimaru, tapi tidak sempat menikmati kado kebencian itu. Orang yang malang.

"Langsung ke pokok masalah. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu," katanya.

"Saya juga tidak ingin membuang waktu Anda. Tapi tidakkah Anda ingin memastikan bahwa saya orang yang tepat, Tuan Kazekage?" tanyaku ringan.

Bahkan pejabat tertingginya pun ceroboh. Aku berani bertaruh, kalau yang datang Tayuya atau bahkan Kakashi, dia pasti akan langsung percaya saja. Benar-benar ceroboh. Tapi harus kuakui, dia memang ahli membaca sandi. Dia berdiri di sini, hari ini dan saat ini, adalah buktinya.

Kami mengirim surat ke Suna tiga minggu lalu. Tentu saja kami memakai alamat pengirim palsu. Isinya meminta bantuan 10 ninja terbaik Suna untuk menjaga serangkaian acara kenegaraan di Negara Kawa. Uang muka akan dikirim dalam seminggu kemudian. Suna menanggapinya persis seperti yang kami duga. Permintaan disanggupi, uang muka diterima, dan mereka menanti kepulangan 10 ninja terbaik mereka lima minggu dari sekarang.

Sempurna.

Sepuluh ninja terbaik mereka tidak akan kembali, itu sudah pasti. Mereka sudah menghuni sel eksperimen di Otogakure Selatan. Berkat kepolosan Suna, kami tak akan kekurangan objek percobaan sampai misi ini selesai. Tapi yang paling melegakan sekaligus mendebarkan adalah jawaban yang datang setelah kami mengirim surat itu. Jawaban datang dua kali. Yang pertama adalah jawaban resmi dengan cap stempel Suna, menyatakan bahwa mereka sanggup melayani permintaan kami dan spesifikasi tempat serta waktu penerimaan uang muka. Jawaban kedua datang tidak sampai sehari sesudahnya, tanpa cap stempel Suna. Cap jempol darah sebagai gantinya.

Pesannya pun lebih singkat. Begini bunyinya, "Satu untuk satu itu cinta sejati. Dua itu mengkhianati." Tepat seperti dugaanku, hanya Yondaime Kazekage yang mendeteksi sandi yang kami sembunyikan di balik surat kami. "Info Shukaku tunduk tanpa jinchuuriki. Purnama pertama. Tengah malam. Suna-1." Dan yang lebih baik dari dugaanku, dia bisa membalas ke alamat asli.

"Kapan pulang?" katanya padaku. Ini bagian dari kata sandi pengenal.

"Sebelum badai pasir," jawabku.

Kalimat-kalimat sederhana itu tentu lebih pas kalau diucapkan di dalam keramaian. Orang tidak akan curiga bahwa itu sandi pengenal. Tapi tidak ada orang lain di sini, dan itu jadi agak menggelikan. Setidaknya dia cukup hati-hati soal ini.

"Mana informasinya?"

Dia benar-benar benci basa-basi rupanya.

"Apakah kami mirip dewa yang mahapemurah, Tuan?" tanyaku.

"Apa yang kau mau?" balasnya.

Tidak adakah pelajaran bahasa basa-basi di desa ini? Seingatku, Tuan Sasori dulu sama saja. Ah, tapi tak banyak yang bisa kuingat dari makhluk bungkuk berekor panjang itu.

"Bantuan," jawabku. "Kami butuh---"

"Sudah kukirim 10 ninja," jawabnya tak sabar.

"Dan kami sangat berterimakasih atas bantuan itu," sahutku. Aku tidak bohong. "Kami butuh bantuan yang lebih besar dari desa Suna, Tuan Kazekage."

Hening sejenak. Lalu dengan suara lebih rendah, dia bertanya,

"Bantuan macam apa?"

"Reputasi ninja Suna sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Semua ninja hebat lahir dari didikan Suna."

Aku menarik nafas, memberi jeda. Kecuali Anda, Tuanku Orochimaru.

"Tapi melihat kondisi Suna sekarang, terus terang saya ikut prihatin. Fasilitas latihan sangat minim. Gaji guru pas-pasan, sekedar untuk menyambung hidup. Banyak anak muda yang kuat dan cerdas meninggalkan sekolah ninja. Mereka terpaksa bekerja seadanya, mengorbankan cita-cita dan mengingkari bakatnya. Sedangkan ninja yang ada tidak ---"

"Cukup," potongnya. "Kalau kau ke sini hanya untuk menjelek-jelekkan Suna atau ingin mengkritik kepemimpinanku, lakukan besok lusa saja. Di depan dewan desa."

"Maafkan kata-kata saya, Tuan Kazekage. Justru akar masalahnya bukan di sini. Tapi di desa lain."

Dia maju dua langkah. Sinar bulan semakin jelas menampakkan wajah dan tubuh tinggi di balik jubah putih Kazekage itu. Sepasang mata coklatnya nampak haus penjelasan.

"Kenapa desa itu mendapat limpahan order jasa ninja, sementara Suna hanya mendapat sisa-sisa order yang ditolak mereka? Ninja mereka tidak sehebat ninja Suna, bahkan hampir separuhnya benar-benar payah. Adilkah itu?"

Dia tidak menjawab. Sorot matanya terlihat bimbang.

"Desa itu perlu diberi pelajaran," kataku.

Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku.

"Itu bukan persaingan yang adil," sahutnya.

"Cukup adil untuk informasi Shukaku," bantahku. Kutambahkan senyum seperti biasa. "Itupun kalau Anda masih berminat, Tuan mulia Kazekage."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau informasimu itu ternyata sampah?"

Aku mengentakkan kepala ke belakang, pura-pura terkejut.

"Tentu saja kami tak akan tega membiarkan Anda menelan sampah. Biarlah kami berikan saja ke pihak … " aku menunduk, menekuri lantai. "Saya tidak yakin apa pihak lain cukup bijak menyikapinya."

Aku berhenti sebentar untuk mengeluarkan suara desah iba.

"Saya sendiri juga tak tega membayangkannya. Anak itu masih kecil. Kasihan. Dia sudah kehilangan ibunya sejak dia lahir, kehilangan paman yang disayangi---"

"Cukup!" bentaknya. Tidak keras, tapi cukup membuatku kembali menatap wajahnya.

"Informasi itu tidak boleh ke mana-mana," katanya tegas.

"Baiklah. Jika itu keputusan Anda, Tuan Kazekage."

Dia menatapku dingin. Tatapan seorang kage yang merasa terintimidasi oleh genin tak dikenal seperti aku. Rasanya sejuk sekali.

"Nah, bantuan apa yang kau minta?"

"Penyerangan standar dengan kekuatan penuh," jawabku.

Dia kelihatan menimbang-nimbang. Lalu katanya, "kapan?"

"Dua bulan dari sekarang," jawabku.

Dia mendelik. "Itu bersamaan dengan ujian Chuunin," protesnya.

"Saat yang sangat tepat, bukan?" aku kembali tersenyum. "Saat di mana ninja dari luar bebas masuk. Tidak akan ada yang curiga jika jounin berangkat ke sana untuk mengantar murid-muridnya, bukan?"

"Tapi ada satu peserta kami yang ---"

"Justru itu," potongku. "Informasi kami akan membantu memecahkan masalah peserta _itu_. Kita di sini bicara tentang hubungan yang saling menguntungkan, bukan?" bujukku.

Dia menatap lurus ke mataku. Aku menekan kacamataku ke hidung, membiarkan dia puas menyelidik ke dalam mataku.

"Baiklah. Kau sudah mendapat persetujuanku. Sekarang, mana informasinya?"

Hoho. Tidak semudah itu, Tuan.

"Ini memang pembicaraan rahasia, Tuan Kazekage. Hanya antara kita berdua. Tapi apakah berlebihan jika kami mengharap persetujuan Anda itu dalam bentuk dukungan resmi dari Suna?"

"Ya, itu berlebihan. Kau kira aku akan mengumumkan pada penduduk bahwa Suna akan menyerang desa ---"

"Sssst!" potongku. "Bukankah lebih baik jika kita tidak menyebut nama?"

Dia menutup mata dan mengangguk membenarkan.

"Mungkin tidak perlu segamblang itu, Tuan Kazekage. Cukuplah satu dokumen yang menyatakan persiapan kongkrit pasukan elit dan ninja Suna. Tentu saja termasuk peserta ujian Chuunin. Kita tentu tidak ingin ada celah dalam rencana kita, bukan?"

Dia tersenyum getir.

"Dan informasi itu?" tanyanya.

"Akan siap begitu dokumen diserahkan pada kami. Lima minggu dari sekarang," jawabku.

"Lima minggu." Dia menimbang-nimbang. "Baiklah. Aku akan tunggu di sini."

"Oh, tidak Tuan Kazekage. Kami tidak mau menempatkan diri kita dalam resiko sebesar itu. Tidak ada yang tahu pertukaran dokumen itu selain kita berdua. Kami akan mengatur pertemuan di perbatasan Suna. Cukup adil, Tuan Kazekage?"

"Baik. Kalau sampai aku melihat ada orang lain bersamamu, kau akan kubuat memohon untuk dibunuh."

Aku tersenyum. Kau kira gampang menggertakku? Kau tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah diajarkan Tuanku Orochimaru rupanya. Siksaan adalah camilanku setiap hari.

"Hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk Anda, Tuan Yondaime Kazekage."

Aku membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Sampai jumpa lima minggu lagi, Tuan."

"Tunggu," katanya. "Kau belum bilang di perbatasan mana. Dan hari apa."

"Anda akan menerima pesan dari kami jika saatnya hampir tiba. Sekarang ijinkan saya mohon diri, Tuan Kazekage."

Aku sekali lagi membungkuk lalu melangkah keluar lewat jendela. Sekali lagi kudengar suaranya.

"Tunggu! Siapa namamu?"

Ah, bagian yang paling tidak kusukai dari operasi semacam ini.

"Yakushi Kabuto," jawabku. Disertai senyum, tentu saja. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan Yondaime Kazekage."

Ya, karena aku tak perlu lagi melihatnya sampai lima minggu ke depan.

.

**~ lima minggu kemudian ~**

.

Tidak mungkin dia terlambat. Dan lebih tidak mungkin lagi jika dia salah membaca sandi. Memang kali ini lebih sulit daripada yang kemarin. Tapi tingkat kesulitannya tak mungkin menembus batas kecerdasannya.

Kutengok jam mungil di kantongku. Dia sudah terlambat hampir lima menit.

HUP!

Aku menoleh ke arah suara.

"Kau memang benar-benar datang sendirian, Yakushi Kabuto," kata si pembuat suara.

Aku tersenyum padanya. Kali ini aku suka namaku disebut olehnya. Hanya untuk hari ini.

"Tidak ada yang cukup bodoh untuk mengingkari janji pada orang nomor satu Suna," sahutku.

Dia tidak tampak terkesan.

"Mana informasi yang kau janjikan?"

"Sabar, Tuan Kazekage. Bukan hanya saya yang berjanji. Anda tidak lupa pada dokumen itu kan?"

"Kau sudah memilih waktu dan tempatnya. Seharusnya aku yang berhak menagih duluan," katanya.

Dia sudah pintar berhitung rupanya. Baiklah.

"Anda benar, Tuan Kazekage," jawabku dengan takzim. "Mari, saya antar Anda ke sana."

Dia mendelik. "Kau lupa membawanya?" semburnya.

Baru kali ini aku bertemu petinggi desa yang sangat tidak elegan seperti dia.

"Informasi ini bukan barang yang mudah dimasukkan kantong dan dibawa-bawa," sahutku. "Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Tuan Kazekage. Saya tetap menepati janji, tidak membawa informasi ini keluar Suna. Anda tentu percaya pada saya, bukan?"

Tentu saja kau harus percaya. Kau tidak punya pilihan lain.

Dia menatapku tajam, seperti ingin menusuk mataku dan mencari kebohongan di sana.

"Kalau kutemukan satu saja---"

"Anda akan membuat saya memohon untuk dibunuh," potongku. Aku mendesah.

"Saya tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya untuk meyakinkan niat baik saya pada Anda."

Aku menunjukkan raut muka bingung dan putus asa.

"Saya tidak membawa senjata apapun. Anda boleh periksa, jika itu melegakan Anda."

Aku memutar badanku, menunjukkan tidak ada kantong kunai di pinggangku. Dia tampaknya masih curiga. Kutarik baju atasanku. Lihat, tidak ada senjata kan? Dia masih mendelik. Oke. Kulepas baju itu. Raut mukanya belum berubah. Astaga, belum percaya? Kurang apa aku ini, seorang ninja yang datang sendirian ke desa asing, dan tanpa senjata. Satu-satunya modalku untuk bertahan hidup tinggal regenerasi sel. Aku perlihatkan bajuku yang tidak ada kantong dalamnya. Sialan. Dia sepertinya masih belum percaya juga. Aku pun mulai membuka kancing celanaku.

"Cukup, cukup!" potongnya gusar.

Kulihat wajahnya menunjukkan raut jijik.

"Cepat pakai bajumu!" perintahnya.

Haha, kau melewatkan pertunjukan terbaik, Tuan. Scalpel andalan kuselipkan di celana dalam. Kau pasti tak akan menduganya.

Tapi aku harus menurutinya. Dia benar. Terlambat beberapa menit lagi, bakal hancur semua persiapanku di sana.

"Anda siap, Tuan Kazekage?"

Dia mengangguk dengan enggan. Tapi larinya di sampingku sama sekali jauh dari enggan.

.

**~ di tempat pertukaran ~**

.

"Kita sudah sampai, Tuan Kazekage," kataku ketika kami mencapai lembah di perbatasan Utara desa Suna. Dua ratus langkah lagi adalah garis perbatasan dengan Negara Tori.

Dia lagi-lagi melirik curiga padaku.

"Kita masih di desa Suna, bukan?" tanyaku.

"Sekarang berikan informasinya," katanya, tak mau repot menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Baiklah," sahutku.

"Shukaku dan kendi pasir itu benar-benar pasangan yang klop, bukan?"

Dia tidak menjawab.

"Menghisap nyawa dan menghancurkan. Benar-benar senjata yang efektif. Di dalam tubuh anak yang instingnya kuat. Dia tidak perlu diajari cara membunuh, apalagi sekedar membela diri. Luar biasa harta yang dimiliki desa Suna. Mengapa Anda ingin memisahkan mereka, Tuan?"

Dia memicingkan mata padaku.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawabnya ketus.

"Memang bukan," sahutku. Kacamata kutekan ke pangkal hidung, menghilangkan pantulan sinar matahari yang tadi menimpa wajahnya. "Saya hanya ingin menghemat tenaga Anda dan desa Suna."

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula, itu _bukan _urusanmu."

"Pada akhirnya, itu _mungkin_ jadi urusan kami. Kami tahu ninja Suna sedikit, dan tanpa senjata efektif itu, kita akan kesulitan mengalahkan mereka."

Dia menunduk, menekuri pasir dan kerikil di bawah. Nampak menimbang-nimbang. Ayo, cepatlah. Jangan kelamaan berpikir.

"Dia akan lebih efektif tanpa anak itu," sahutnya lirih.

Bagus. Kita hampir masuk ke menu utama, Tuan!

"Jadi sekarang kita bicara tentang prioritas. Shukaku atau…" aku sengaja memberi jeda, "… anak itu."

Dia tampak kaget.

"Bukan itu yang kau janjikan. Kau menjanjikan metode pengendalian Shukaku di luar tubuh anak itu!"

"Ya, saya ingat itu. Saya hanya mengatakan kemungkinan terburuk. Tidak ada salahnya untuk memikirkan itu, bukan?"

Dia tidak menjawab. Ini saat yang krusial bagi strategiku. Kalau aku gagal, Tuan Orochimaru pasti marah besar. Tentu saja, karena strategi ini adalah ideku, perhitunganku. Aku masih ingat, tadi saat aku berangkat menjemput Kazekage ini, dia mengatakan hal yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya, "Aku tidak yakin dengan perhitunganmu, Kabuto-kun."

Tuan Orochimaru memang ninja hebat. Tapi kapan terakhir kali dia berurusan dengan _manusia_?

"Kalau Shukaku yang dikorbankan, berarti kita perlu---"

"Shukaku harus tetap hidup!" jawabnya tegas.

Aku tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah. Jadi kemungkinan terburuk, anak itu yang mati."

"TIDAK!"

Aku benar-benar dibuat terkejut. Oleh suara kerasnya dan oleh sinyal kuat yang barusan dikatakannya. Tak kusangka akan semudah ini.

"Maaf, bukankah Anda seharusnya memilih salah satu?" tanyaku.

Matanya menatap tajam. Arahnya memang tertuju padaku, tapi tidak benar-benar memandangku. Campuran bimbang, marah dan rasa tidak berdaya yang berputar di kedua matanya itu pemandangan yang sungguh menarik.

"Anak itu… Jangan bunuh … dia," jawabnya lirih.

Mari kita mengecek fakta, Tuan Yondaime Kazekage. Sedikitnya ada dua percobaan pembunuhan terhadap anak itu. Dan melihat data-data yang kami curi, pelaku pembunuhan itu dibekali lebih dari satu macam senjata. Dan mereka bukan sembarang orang. Mereka punya hubungan dengan kau.

Mengapa sekarang kau berubah pikiran?

"Dia bukan anak biasa yang polos lagi, Tuan. Anak seumur dia bermain kelereng atau mengejar layang-layang, bukan mengejar nyawa orang. Setidaknya, sewaktu saya kecil tidak ada anak yang menghisap nyawa orang ke dalam kendinya."

Matanya menerawang jauh. Kau sedang mengingat-ingat masa kecilmu juga, Tuan?

"Anak itu sudah bukan dirinya lagi. Tubuhnya masih anak kecil, tapi jiwa yang ada dalam tubuh itu adalah jiwa si monster. Kalau Anda tanya pendapat saya, anak itu sebenarnya sudah mati."

Matanya dikatupkan rapat setelah mendengarnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal kencang. Kalau aku tidak tahu latar belakang dia, aku bakal mengira dia akan menjotosku.

"Berikan-informasi-itu," katanya tegas.

Tidak secepat itu, Tuan.

"Saya harap Anda tidak lupa janji Anda, Tuan Kazekage," sahutku. "Anda membawa dokumennya, kan?"

Dia mendelik. Lalu dia merogoh jubahnya dan menarik gulungan dari sana. Diberikannya benda itu padaku.

Aku menerima gulungan pendek itu. Tak mungkin rencana penyerangan sesingkat ini. Aku membukanya, berharap perkiraanku salah. Ada beberapa baris kalimat yang nyaris tanpa arti buat mata orang awam. Hm, ini pasti sandi. Aku harus mengartikannya untuk memanggil benda lain. Harus kuakui, Kazekage ini memang berhati-hati untuk urusan dokumen. Tentu saja dengan mengenyahkan fakta bahwa beberapa dokumennya telah kami curi dan salin.

Sandi yang mudah, ternyata. Dan pemanggilan benda pun selesai hanya dalam sepuluh detik. Tiga bendel dokumen muncul di hadapanku.

"Informasinya, Yakushi Kabuto." Katanya tak sabar.

"Sebentar Tuan. Saya perlu memastikan bahwa dokumen ini tidak salah," sahutku.

"Dokumen itu tidak mungkin salah," sergahnya.

Itulah yang perlu aku periksa, Tuan. Karena setelah ini, aku tak bisa bertanya apapun lagi padamu, kan?

Hm, rencana yang detil. Tindakan antisipasi juga tercantum lengkap. Kau memang pembuat rencana yang bagus, Tuan. Aku jadi ingin membawamu ke Otogakure untuk kusuruh-suruh. Sayang tak ada banyak waktu untuk mengagumi hasil karyamu ini. Langsung saja ke petugas penghubung. Siapa yang menjadi kontakku dengan Suna?

"Dengan siapa saya berhubungan nanti? Anda tentu sibuk di kursi para Kage, bukan?" tanyaku.

"Lihat saja bagian terakhir," jawabnya tak sabar. "Sekarang mana---"

Aku mengacungkan jari telunjuk, menyuruh dia diam. Heran, dia ternyata patuh.

Kutelusuri nama-nama di bagian terakhir. Tidak ada nama yang tidak tercantum dalam daftarku. Semua kekuatan dan kelemahan mereka sudah terekam di kartu status milikku. Kecuali satu nama ini. Ah, sebentar. Nama ini beberapa kali muncul di bagian awal dan tengah tadi.

Cepat kubuka lagi bagian-bagian itu. Betul. Nama itu selalu muncul di bagian 'koordinasi dengan Yakushi Kabuto'. Haha. Dia pikir, aku merencanakan semua ini _sendirian_? Menggelikan.

Kembali ke nama itu. Tidak mungkin ada ninja yang tidak tercantum dalam daftarku. Semua ninja Suna, bahkan yang sudah pensiun, mati, atau cacat permanen, ada dalam dataku. Mungkinkah nama ini…

Sialan. Lagi-lagi ini sandi. Kazekage yang satu ini sepertinya tergila-gila pada sandi. Jangan-jangan dia terpilih karena berhasil memecahkan teka-teki silang.

"Siapa lagi yang tahu isi dokumen ini selain Anda dan saya?"

Dia mendelik. Apakah kau terluka karena merasa tidak dipercaya, Tuan?

"Orang yang nanti kau hubungi," jawabnya.

Dan kau tidak mau repot-repot memberitahu namanya padaku, kan?

Aku sedang berusaha mengingat nama semua ninja Suna dalam katalogku ketika kurasakan sebuah tangan mencengkeram bajuku. Tangan Yondaime Kazekage. Didorongnya aku ke pohon terdekat. Tangannya menekan tenggorokanku kuat-kuat.

Ajaib! Sandi itu langsung terpecahkan. Aku mengenal nama itu. Ninja level Jounin, umur hampir sepuluh tahun lebih tua dariku, dan konon gampang disetir dengan iming-iming uang. Kartu status milikku memang benar-benar lengkap.

Tapi sekarang aku harus berurusan dulu dengan pemimpin Suna.

"Di sa… na," kataku dengan susah payah.

Dia mengendurkan cengkeraman setelah melihat usahaku.

"Tiga ratus langkah ke arah sana." Aku menunjuk dengan tangan kiriku.

Dia melihat arah yang kutunjuk, lalu pindah ke wajahku.

"Saya sudah bilang, tidak mudah membawanya," sergahku.

Dia melepaskan aku, lalu berjalan ke arah yang kutunjukkan. Tanpa kata. Tidak ada kata perpisahan sama sekali.

.

**~ beberapa langkah sesudahnya ~**

.

Aku menunggu kira-kira seratus langkah sebelum mengikutinya. Belum lagi seratus langkah, jeritan keras terdengar dari arah yang kutuju.

"GAARA!!! TIDAAAAAAK! GAARAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Walaupun aku datang ke sana naik kuda, dia pasti tidak akan mendengarku. Raungan dan tangisannya memecah keheningan siang yang panas ini. Punggungnya melengkung, jauh dari kesan wibawa seorang kazekage. Tangannya memeluk erat dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh tak bernyawa yang dipanggilnya dengan nama 'Gaara'.

"Mengharukan, bukan?"

"Sangat. Sekarang Anda percaya pada perhitungan saya, Tuan Orochimaru?"

Dia terkekeh. "Kerjamu bagus, Kabuto-kun."

"Ini belum yang terbaik, Tuanku."

Meskipun harus kuakui, sangat sulit membujuk Tuan Orochimaru untuk menerima strategi ini. Yondaime Kazekage beberapa kali berusaha membunuh anaknya sendiri. Dia malah akan gembira kalau anaknya itu akhirnya mati. Itu kata Tuan Orochimaru. Tapi dia seorang ayah, bantahku. Kalau ada pilihan lain, tentu dia tidak ingin anaknya mati.

Dan aku benar, kan? Shinobi itu manusia. Manusia punya rasa sayang. Apalagi pada keluarga.

Makanya aku tidak ingin berkeluarga. Sayang pada keluarga itu adalah kelemahan. Kelemahan yang mematikan.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini, Kabuto? Kau masih ingat perjanjian kita, kan?"

Aku mengangguk enggan. Perjanjian yang tidak masuk akal. Tapi sudahlah. Aku juga harus segera mempelajari dokumen ini.

"Selamat bekerja, Tuan Orochimaru."

Dia mendesis pelan di telingaku. Salam perpisahan sekaligus janji pertemuan yang khas darinya.

.

**~ dua ratus langkah dari mayat 'Gaara' ~**

.

Rencana ini lebih lengkap dan rapi daripada yang kubayangkan. Bagus. Aku tinggal menyelipkan peran ninja Oto di sana-sini, terutama di bagian pasca ujian Chuunin. Lebih tepatnya, menghapus peran Suna. Toh, mereka sudah tidak berguna lagi setelah kami mengalahkan Konoha.

Bagian ujian Chuunin perlu pendalaman lagi. Kin, Dozu dan Misumi saja tidak cukup untuk mencuri data kemampuan Uchiha Sasuke. Lagi-lagi aku harus terjun langsung. Menjadi ninja tolol yang gagal ujian Chuunin itu gampang, tapi itu membosankan sekali. Sudah enam kali aku menjalani peran itu. Tapi siapa lagi yang bisa mengamati Uchiha kecil itu tanpa ketahuan orang-orang Konoha?

Hm, sepi sekali. Dari tadi aku tidak mendengar suara apapun dari tempat Tuan Orochimaru dan Yondaime Kazekage bertarung. Semoga saja 'Gaara' tidak segera ketahuan aslinya. Aku sendiri sudah gatal untuk mengembalikan mayat itu ke dalam koleksiku. Aku masih ingat persis waktu kematiannya, tepat setelah fase terakhir eksperimen. Hm, aku jadi rindu laboratoriumku. Rindu pada desa Oto yang berpindah-pindah. Rindu bertengkar dengan Tuan Orochimaru. Rindu pada senyum kesalnya kalau harus mengakui bahwa aku yang benar. Dan rindu pada injakannya di leherku kalau aku tak mau mengakui yang sebaliknya. "Sekarang siapa yang benar, Kabuto-kun?"

Tidak kreatif, Tuanku. Lain kali aku mau usul supaya dia mengganti metode. Dan aku akan terus menggeleng sampai dia menemukan kata-kata lain.

"Kau membaca halaman itu dari tadi. Ada yang salah di situ?"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara. Jadi dari tadi dia berdiri di situ?

"Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah. Ayo kita pulang, Kabuto-kun."

"Sebentar, Tuan Orochimaru."

Aku bergegas mengambil gulungan koleksi mayat dan alat tulis. Baru tiga langkah, tangan Tuan Orochimaru memegang pundakku.

"Mau apa kau, Kabuto-kun?"

"Mengambil mayat mereka, Tuanku."

"Tidak perlu, Kabuto-kun."

"Anda akan memakainya untuk Edo Tensei, bukan?"

"Dengan ninja seperti dia? Tidak ada gunanya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Jadi dia tidak pantas dibangkitkan lagi? Sepertinya dia memang terpilih hanya karena menang teka-teki silang. Heran, kenapa Suna tidak bisa memilih pemimpin yang layak? Sudah begitu merosotkah kualitas Suna?

"Ayo, Kabuto-kun."

"Eh, mayat satunya lagi? Saya perlu memasukkannya kembali."

"Sudah hancur. Jadi lupakan saja."

Hancur? Di tengah pertarungan _sunyi_ antara dua kage? Hm, aku jadi penasaran. Jurus apa yang mereka pakai? Sayang, aku sudah terpaksa berjanji tidak akan menontonnya. Aneh-aneh saja syarat Tuan Orochimaru untuk menerima usulku. Ah, mungkin dia cuma gugup. Merebut Konoha, menjemput calon tubuh, masih ditambah membunuh mantan gurunya. Siapa yang tidak stress menghadapi target sebegitu banyak dan besar dengan waktu sesempit ini?

"Ayo, cepat. Banyak yang harus kau kerjakan, Kabuto-kun," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Baik, Tuan Orochimaru."

Tentu saja. Kalau sampai kau membuatku menganggur, aku yang akan menyobek urat nadimu, Tuanku.

.

---- **selesai** ----

* * *

Jumlah kata (menurut MS Word): 3687 kata

AN:

Kenapa saya tidak menulis sandi yang dipakai Y. Kazekage dan Y. Kabuto? Karena saya malas membuatnya. Hehe. Tanpa itu saja, cerita ini sudah makan 3687 kata!

Cerita ini saya buat berdasarkan referensi dari leafninja dot com dan anime yang saya tonton sekali-sekali. Jika ada detil yang tidak cocok dengan cerita asli, mohon koreksinya. Saya sangat menghargai koreksi, kritik dan umpan balik dari para pembaca. Dan untuk itu, ada brownies virtual buat Anda ^^


End file.
